1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating human immunodeficiency diseases with electroactivated aqueous salt solutions followed by reconstitution of a healthy microflora.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome is a disease of the human immune system. The immunodeficient state is reflected in an inability of the immune system to respond to various antigens. The immunodeficient state may allow for the growth of tumors, due to a defect in the normal antitumor activity of the immune system. The immunodeficient state may also lead to allergic or autoimmune problems. The development of an immunodeficient state is often caused by metabolic disorders. These metabolic disorders may result from diabetes, obesity, artherosclerosis, uremia and attrition.
Irritable colon syndrome is a common aspect of many diseases and is often connected with problems in the immune system. Many diseases that appear unrelated, such as AIDS, chronic renal failure, bacterial endocarditis, and bronchial asthma are related by a unified feature: irritable colon syndrome, a common disruption of the balance of microflora in the intestine and growth of pathogenic bacteria. The disruption of the balance of microflora, followed by disruption of the immune system, determines the onset and course of many diseases.
Thus, novel methods of treatment of immunodeficient states can be achieved through the development of new methods of purifying an organism from pathogenic accumulations, normalizing metabolism, and restoring the healthy intestinal microflora. Such methods would make it possible for a person to control the illness by a natural means.
A number of methods of treating immunodeficient states are known. In one, a hexapeptide drug is administered through hypodermic injections. (Patent of Russian Federation No. 2062096). This drug has shown good results in the treatment of immunodeficient patients with chronic and active persistent hepatitis B, brucellosis and chronic bronchitis.
In another method, patients suffering from AIDS or AIDS-related syndromes are treated by the injection of a pharmaceutical composition containing zidovudin (31-azid-31-deoxythymidine) and inosyplex (paracyd-benzoic acid), possibly in combination with inosinum. (European Patent No. 0362162).
Unfortunately, the positive results obtained through these two methods are accompanied by side effects that can lead to damage of the liver, kidney and heart, resulting in severe complications. In addition, these methods do not restore the healthy microflora of the intestine, which has been disrupted by the disease being treated.
Another method of treating immunodeficient patients uses a solution of water mixed with either sodium hydrocarbonate, alcohol solution of iodine, potassium permanganate or sulficil-sodium. In the course of treatment, the patient takes the mixture orally and by means of rectal or vaginal lavage. (Patent of Russian Federation No. 2077886). This method is based on the removal of pathogenic accumulations and the normalization of the metabolism in a natural way that can be regulated by the patient. However, like the methods described above, this method does not restore the healthy microflora of the intestine.
A method of treating irritable colon syndrome that may also be used to treat immunodeficiencies involves purification of the intestine with enemas. This is followed by the implantation of microflora in the intestine with the help of colonoscopy. Lactobacteria are implanted in the ascending section of the intestine, Bifidobacteria are implanted in the transversal section and colibacteria are implanted in the descending section. (Patent of Russian Federation No. 2092167). Unfortunately, aside from the cleansing enemas, this method does not contemplate removing pathogenic agents from the intestine and thus, is not as effective as it might be.
Another method of treating autoimmune diseases, as well as AIDS, consists of inhibiting, removing or neutralizing a variety of growth factors, antigens or receptors. This treatment comprises either administering the active molecules directly to the patient's blood or removing the patient's blood, treating it, and returning it to the patient. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,511).
It is also possible to treat immunological disorders, inflammatory diseases and infections with magnesium gluconate. The magnesium gluconate may be administered alone or in combination with antioxidants or anti-inflammatory agents. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,738). Additional methods use pharmacologically accepted salts, such as NaPa alone or in combination with suraminum, interferon or Pag. These agents act directly to suppress the growth of tumor cells and to prevent the onset of problems associated with viral infections. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,213).
The inadequacy of the treatment described above is insufficient stimulation of the immune system and a failure to normalize metabolism. Additionally, they do not regenerate the healthy microflora.
Finally, a generalized method of treating viral infections, such as AIDS, herpes and hepatitis, and the accompanying immunodeficiencies has been described. The method is based on a course of therapy consisting of the introduction into the patient of an electroactivated aqueous NaCl solution in an amount that does not exceed the daily requirements for electrolytes and water. Simultaneously, the patient is exposed to dry radon with a frequency of radiation of 17 gHz for 1.5 to 2 minutes. (Patent of Russian Federation No. 2089194). As with the other described methods, this method is problematic because it does not provide sufficient immunostimulation, does not normalize metabolic processes and does not regenerate the healthy microflora.